


En attendant des jours meilleurs

by UtopyaLaufeyson



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Charles Xavier, Charles Xavier Loves Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier is a Sweetheart, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, M/M, Top Erik Lehnsherr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtopyaLaufeyson/pseuds/UtopyaLaufeyson
Summary: Charles Xavier aime Erik Lehnsherr.Erik Lehnsherr aime Charles Xavier.Entre eux, rien n'est simple, tout est compliqué. Mais dans le calme de la bibliothèque, les cœurs se délient.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	En attendant des jours meilleurs

**Author's Note:**

> Petit one-shot / drabble écrit ce soir, parce que je viens de regarder les X-Men et que je shippe beaucoup trop le Cherik

Charles Xavier fixait Erik Lehnsherr d’un air pensif, se demandant quel était le cheminement de pensée de l’homme qui contrôlait le métal. Le télépathe s’était toujours promis de ne pas fouiller dans son esprit, mais quelque chose derrière ces yeux bleus le troublait profondément. Erik était son égal, à bien des égards. Entre eux, une admiration et un respect mutuels s’étaient instauré, d’une façon tacite. Alors, Charles se laissa happer par les pensée d’Erik, s’accrochant à l’une d’elle et la remontant lentement.

Lui apparut alors une image, d’abord floue. C’était un corps nu… Le sien ? Il reconnaissait sans mal sa carrure fine, ses épais cheveux bruns, et son visage encore un peu juvénile aux joues légèrement roses. Ce fut comme s’il avait reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre. Erik Lehnsherr pensait à lui de cette façon ? Erik Lehnsherr, beau comme un dieu, pensait à lui comme ça ?  
Charles se vit, se faire enlacer par Erik, lui aussi nu. Erik posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, le caressait. Non pas comme ces filles qu’ils draguait dans les bars le caressaient, mais avec de l’amour, presque une forme de dévotion. La bouche avide d’Erik semblait ne jamais vouloir s’arrêter, couvrant les clavicules de Charles de baisers, puis glissant vers son intimité. Charles se vit, enfouir ses mains dans la chevelure d’Erik, l’incitant à poursuivre. Leurs gémissements, qui résonnaient dans la tête du télépathe, étaient suffisamment indécents pour lui en arracher un, dans la vraie vie.

Sors de ma tête !

Un ordre, non pas crié, mais pensé. Assez fort pour que Charles perde le fil et se retrouve à nouveau sur le fauteuil, haletant. Erik s’était levé, le fusillant du regard.

– Ne rentre plus jamais dans ma tête comme ça, jamais !  
– Tu… tu pensais à moi. hoqueta Charles alors qu’Erik l’avait soulevé par le col de son pull.  
– La ferme, la ferme ! Tu n’avais pas à rentrer dans ma tête !  
– Je… je ressens la même chose. confia alors brutalement Charles, comme un aveu franchissant ses lèvres malgré lui, avant de baisser les yeux.

Erik le lâcha.

– Je ne ressens rien pour toi. Rien. Il en a toujours été, et il en sera toujours ainsi. siffla-t-il, du venin dans la voix, en se retournant.

S’il te plaît, embrasse-moi… pensait-il, si fort que Charles capta sans mal ses pensées.

Alors, le télépathe fit l’acte le plus insensé, le plus téméraire, mais aussi le plus logique. Il attrapa Erik par le bras, le fit se retourner et l’embrassa à pleine bouche. Erik ne résista pas, pas une seule seconde. C’était comme si leurs lèvres avaient trouvé leur parfait homologue, comme si, après des années d’errance, ils avaient enfin trouvé le morceau qui les compléteraient.

– Je t’aime. avouèrent-ils en même temps, lèvres contre lèvres.

Ce fut Erik qui enleva le pull de Charles, et qui lui déboutonna sa chemise, arrachant presque les boutons tant ses doigts tremblaient. Ce fut aussi Erik qui lui baissa son pantalon, et le poussa sur le fauteuil, lui posant un doigt sur ses lèvres alors qu’il ouvrait la bouche.

– Ne dis rien. Je ne lis pas dans les pensées comme toi, mais je sais ce que tu veux. Ne dis rien, s’il te plaît, laisse-moi t’offrir ce que tu désires.

Charles regarda Erik se déshabiller. C’était si érotique, si tangible, si excitant, bien plus que lorsqu’il séduisait ces filles dans les bars. Bon sang, pourquoi pensait-il à ces greluches en cet instant ?  
Erik se jeta sur lui, capturant ses lèvres entre ses dents.

– Ich will dich. confia-t-il, et Charles avait suffisamment de bases en allemand pour comprendre, et apprécier, ce que venait de lui dire Erik.

Comme dans ses pensées, Erik embrassait Charles. Sa langue agile parcourait son cou, ses épaules, ses lobes d’oreille. Ses grandes mains étaient posées sur le torse de Charles, malaxant ses pectoraux, lui faisait découvrir de nouvelles zones sensibles qu’il ne pensait même pas posséder alors que ses pouces effleuraient ses tétons, lui arrachant des gémissements à chaque caresse.

– E...Erik… Je…  
– Oui ?  
– Je ne l’ai jamais fait de… de cette façon…  
– Crois-tu vraiment que je l’ai déjà fait de cette façon, liebling ? rit doucement Erik en caressant ses boucles brunes, chassant ses craintes.

Toutefois, là où Charles était rouge, transpirant et presque honteux, émanait d’Erik une forme de sensualité. Il restait maître de lui-même, toujours, en toutes circonstances. Comme s’il savait exactement quoi faire et qu’il devinait ce qui allait se passer. Son pouce effleura la lèvre inférieure de Charles, ce qu’il prit pour une invitation à lui sucer. Cela sembla le surprendre, agréablement, cela dit. Il sourit, embrassant le front de son amant et lui caressant la joue, lui murmurant tout bas des mots doux en allemand.

Charles sentit la virilité tendue et humide d’Erik contre son intimité. L’acte qui allait se dérouler n’en était que plus tangible. Le télépathe sentit son cœur s’affoler. S’il voulait faire marche arrière, c’était maintenant ou jamais. Il leva les yeux vers Erik, croisant deux prunelles dont la couleur rappelait une mer aussi agitée que leurs ébats, aux pupilles dilatées. Cet échange de regard balaya son hésitation, comme des vagues la repoussant au loin.

– Je suis prêt.  
– Tu es sûr, liebling ?  
– Je n’ai jamais été aussi sûr d’une chose.

Erik s’inséra doucement en lui, s’imbriquant comme les deux pièces parfaites d’un puzzle. Charles serra les dents, dans la crainte d’une douleur qui n’arriva pas. Ce n’était que douceur. Douceur, et surtout sensualité. Erik entama des va-et-viens, son regard toujours planté dans celui du télépathe, et ses mains caressaient toujours son corps, semblant savoir parfaitement où aller pour qu’à chacun de ses assauts, Charles gémisse un peu plus fort. Erik laissa même grande ouverte la porte si secrète de ses pensées, ce que le télépathe choisit d’ignorer délibérément. Les actes d’Erik parlaient pour lui, après tout.

Bientôt la bibliothèque entière fut emplie de leurs cris indécents, accompagnés de claquement de peau des plus immoraux. C’était mal, si mal, mais si bon. Charles fut le premier à laisser éclater son plaisir, fermant les yeux jusqu’à en voir des étoiles.

– Non, non, regarde-moi. ordonna Erik, posant ses mains sur ses joues. J’aime te voir comme ça.  
– Erik…  
– Oui, liebling ?

Seul un petit geignement lui répondit, et ce geignement eut raison d’Erik, qui se répandit en son amant.

Ils restèrent longtemps, très longtemps allongés l’un contre l’autre, déposant parfois de tendres baisers sur la joue de l’autre.

– Erik ?  
– Oui, liebling ?  
– Est-ce que cela va changer quelque chose entre nous ?  
– Comment ça ?  
– Est-ce que nous sommes un couple ?  
– Liebling… Tu sais très bien que… qu’on ne peut pas. Sauf dans l’Illinois. ajouta-t-il avec un rire amer.  
– Est-ce que… est-ce qu’on refera ce que nous avons fait aujourd’hui ?  
– Offensichtlich. Évidemment, liebling. le rassura Erik. Mais pour le moment, suivons le dicton « pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés ». En attendant des jours meilleurs.  
– En attendant des jours meilleurs.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Tendresse et pains au chocolat


End file.
